The Game of Life for a Demigod
The main protagonist of this story is Shawn Wilkins Note: This fanfic is property of Aosh Hatchi The Rating is PG-13 for Intense Violense Ch.1 Simple Logic Right? NOTE: I didn't want to be a half-blood, ok? Don't go blame me if your teacher turns into a Rabid fruit bat and attacks you or if your house disintegrates as your unlocking your front door. If your reading this for entertainment, keep reading. If your reading this because you think your one, Go right on ahead. I just won't be held responsible for what happens. If you already know your one, things are going to get a whole lot more interesting. So I would suggest finding a Satyr or run off to CHB right away. I'm not saying this is real but I'm also not saying this is fiction either. Believe whatever you want, the choice is yours. Don't say I didn't warn you, "Shawn" Many people Interpret life to be a battle. But, life is not a battle, it is a game. HA! If only that were true. For me, life has always been a battle. From the big things such as divorced parents to the little things such as middle school bullies. Game's are fun, life is not. Therefore life is not a game, simple logic. The type of which I grew up on. The only thing that made me think opposite of that is when I saved the world from mass destruction. It all started when I vaporized my teacher. My first name is none of your business, My last name is none of your business. But until I meet you face to face, Call me Shawn. I'm 13 going on 14 last time I checked. Until several months ago, I was a student at St. Aidan's Private School in north Illinois. Since it is a private school it covers all grades from Kindergarten all the way through 8th. The first thing that people say when they hear that is "Wow, big school." But the truth is, it's the complete opposite. There is only one teacher per grade and there is a average of 15 kids per classroom. My graduating class only has 8. Things didn't start going bad until 8th grade. Everything was all fine and dandy until I found out that my 8th grade teacher had a heart attack during the Summer and wouldn't be able to come back until after Winter break. So we were stuck with a substitute teacher for half the year. Some people would say "that sucks" if they heard that. But truthfully, I was relieved. See, the 8th grade teacher was supposed to give a ridiculous amount of homework on a daily basis. So I was kind of relieved I didn't have to put up with all of that. Now I'm getting to the part about vaporizing my teacher. It was a nice late August morning, The so very familiar schedule that was so very distant. Wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, and get in the car. The so simple yet complicated routine which I practically grew up on. I walked in the school feeling self conscious with a hint of anxiety which I couldn't understand. A light blue Polo tucked in with dress pants and a belt. The embarrassing dress code of which I've grown accustomed to. I turned left into the main hallway glancing at all of the other students younger than I, they were all smiling and laughing, glad to be reunited after the long Summer. I was strangely glad to be back too. This was my second year at St. Aidan's. Before that I was going to Lady Liberty's Intermediate School, the time before that I was going to Sacagawea Elementary, and even before my parents got divorced I was going to Kennedy Elementary. Weird names right? Well they were weird schools. Which is probably the reason I was kicked out of all of them. I was never emotionally effected by my parents' divorce. I remember my mom explaining it to me when I was 8, I didn't shed one tear. In fact, I don't like showing my emotions at all. And no, I'm NOT emo. What I meant is I don't like showing my emotions in tense situations. I turned right at the upper wing and entered my classroom. What I saw ran an ice cold chill from the top of my neck to the Bottom of my spine. It was an older woman nearing her 40's, wearing a pitch black dress, the kind of which you would wear at a funeral, sitting at the teachers desk. There was nothing wrong with the picture, it was completely normal. But, something about her seemed dangerous. And, maybe it was just me but her eyes didn't seem human. They were all Black. I mean not all ''Black, they had White on the outside, but very little. The woman tensed and turned in my direction. Her face had an angry expression and a hint of something else I didn't recognize. Pain? No, hunger. When her eyes found me the pupils got even larger. ''That's not natural I thought. Her whole entire being caught me off guard. What caught me off guard even more was her voice. "From my understanding, your teacher wants all the students to sit in their seats as soon as they get in the classroom." Her voice was sweet, dangerously sweet. As if she were leading me to my death. All I could mutter was " Is Mr. Dean here?" It was a stupid thing to say. Everyone in the school knew what happened. But I was at a loss of words and she sounded as if Mr. Dean were here. She had a mock perplexed look with a hint of a smirk on her lips as if there was an inside joke " If you haven't heard, Mr. Dean suffered a heart attack this Summer. He won't be back until after Winter break. Now if you didn't hear me the first time I believe I told you to sit down in your seat Mr. Wilkins." That's odd, I didn't recall telling her my name. It annoyed me. So being the rebel I am I decided to show her who's the boss around here. "I'm sorry, I believe you didn't tell me to sit down in my seat." She merely picked up a clipboard and wrote a few things on it. " 3 demerits for disobeying and being a smart-aleck." My jaw dropped "But you really didn't tell me to sit down in my seat." Which was true. She just told me that Mr. Dean would want me to sit down, not to actually sit down. Even though I knew what she meant to begin with. "Back talk, Mr. Wilkins? That's another demerit." She marked it down on her clipboard. I just simply looked at the person closest to me, who was Don, a buff African American kid in my class and gave him the Who-told-this-hag-about-demerits ''look. The lady just marked another mark on the clipboard and said "Yet another for disobeying" I walked to my desk without saying a word. When I got there and was settled in my seat I muttered " This is going to be a LONG year." '''Time Skip' It's the end of the day. Two words, about time. Longest day of my life. The subs name is Ms. Bennington by the way. She gave me a demerit of every little thing. At the end of the day I ended up with 24 demerits. It was only the first day. This lady is off her rocker, only one more demerit and I would be expelled. As I was walking out of the classroom Ms Bennington said " We need to talk Mr. Wilkins" My back was turned to her and my shoulders sagged. I turned and walked over to her desk and asked "Yes?" "Follow me." She commanded as she got up from the teachers desk and walked out the door. With no other option, I followed. Oh great, she's probably going to get me expelled ''I thought. She walked down the hall and turned right towards the restrooms. I sighed in relief, the principal's office was the opposite direction. My exhale was cut short when she turned in the boy's restroom and pointed her finger at me, palm up, and bent it, willing me to follow. ''This lady is definitely off her rocker. ''I thought as I reluctantly followed her. She walked to the end of the bathroom and turned " You've been a very bad boy Mr. Wilkins." I stopped my breath all together. I hoped she wasn't going to do what I thought she was going to do. But she wasn't. I was ''WAY ''off. She transformed into a... Fruit bat. Her skin looked like leather and her face was all scrunched up like a bats, with wings of course, and HUGE teeth. She grew in size to, She was at least 8 foot now. Her head just grazed the ceiling. I just squeaked "Ms. Bennington?" That's when she lunged claws first, at me. My instincts kicked in and all of the years of martial arts payed off. Her claws came from above in an ark. I stuck my hands up in an X and caught her arm in the top V. From there, I grabbed the hand and quickly twisted my arms and brought it to my right hip, Breaking her wrist. That was a mistake, She wailed in agony. She ripped her hand from mine and back slapped me in the face with the same hand, snapping her wrist back in place in the process. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt. It was like a Semi truck slamming straight into my face. I flew across the room. When I got up I seen her jump at me, I crouched and she flew right over me and face planted into the wall . I kicked the wall and slid across the floor. I got up and turned. Ms. Bennington turned as well, Her face was full of hatred. One of the Canines was dangling in her mouth. This time I wasn't going to wait for her to attack, I ran forward I few steps then jumped right onto the faucet. Then jumped left and spun in the air, Back parallel to the ground and feet pointed towards the ceiling. Unfortunately my feet didn't reach her face. I twisted my hips and landed on the ground, back to her. I spun around and gave her a twisting uppercut her, knocking the loose Canine out of her teeth. Unfortunately, it barely phased her and she tossed me against the wall. I slid to the floor and she got on top of me, ready to rip off my face. Luckily, I've seen a lot of action movies so I knew what to do in that situation. I put both of my hands in between her arms and spread them so they weren't on me, then double punched her in the chest which launched her body slightly in the air. I pushed against the wall with my hands and went straight through her feet. I grabbed her ankles on the way out, pulling her with me. She slammed her face on the ground. She got up before I did and ran toward me. From the ground I jumped with my right leg and roundhouse kicked her with my left. She stumbled to my right, I punched her in the face with my right hand, causing her to stumble back a few feet. I then ran forward and left hooked her, Causing her to run into the faucet. She whipped her head around toward me only to meet another left hook to the face and slammed into the mirror. From there I took her head and shoved it against the mirror, cracking it, once, twice more, then the mirror broke. I shoved her face into the faucet with such force that it shattered, causing water to spray out of the wall and on to both of us. The water gave me amazing strength, it seemed to heal me and give me more energy. Just before I was going to kick her she swiped my feet out from under me and I landed on the floor. It didn't hurt like it should have, in fact, it barely phased me. Ms. Bennington jumped up and dragged me across the room away from the water toward the wall. I swear, I've seen enough of that wall. But this time I didn't think any action move could save me. She raised her claw and swung it down in a deadly arc, trying to finish me off. I panicked " HEEEELP!" That's when all Hades broke loose. I felt a huge tug in my stomach and water burst from the walls and swept Ms. Bennington away. I couldn't see her for a few seconds after that because that whole entire side of the room was filled with water, continuing to build up. It then released and swept all the water out into the hallway. I seen Ms. Bennington at the opposite wall, by some miracle, the loose Canine tooth that I knocked out of her mouth when I uppercutted her was swept away to and went straight into her heart. She then blew up into a Yellow cloud of dust. I didn't hang around there. I ran straight to my classroom. There were still a few students packing up their stuff. I yelled "You wouldn't believe what just happened! Ms. Bennington just turned into a rabid Fruit bat and started to attack me!" The three other kids that were in there looked at each other weirdly then looked at me. My friend Cody asked "Who's Ms. Bennington?" Then Kayla said " Have you lost your mind?" I first answered Cody's question. " Ms. Bennington is covering for Mr. Dean as he's recovering from his heart attack." Then I looked at Kayla " Of course I'm not crazy! Look, I'm soaking wet and I have a bunch of bruises on me!" I looked down to See that I'm perfectly fine and completely dry. Kayla said "Mr. Dean didn't suffer from a heart attack, he taught us today. Are you feeling ok?" "...Ok guys, very funny, now quit this act." I said in a stern tone. "But we're not acting..." Kayla said with a worried tone. "But...That's impossible. You all were here when Ms. Bennington was teaching us, how do none of you know what I'm talking about?" There expressions were weary. Claire, one of the not so nice girls in my class turned her back to me then coughed "Schizophrenic psycho." I Stormed off in rage. How was it possible that they could keep a straight face and lie to me? I was turning right into the main hall when Something weighed me down on my right side. I checked my right pocket to find that the right canine tooth that I knocked out of Ms. Bennington's mouth was there. I knew for a fact that I hadn't picked up the tooth on my way out of the bathroom. It sent a course of anxiety throughout my body. I was worried about myself. What if I really were Schizophrenic? I threw the tooth away and kept walking toward the parking lot, as I exited the building Something weighed me down in my right pocket. I paused, Afraid to look, but I did. I had the same blood stained tooth in my pocket. Now THIS is Impossible.'' Huge attacking fruit bats, The water giving me strength and lashing out at my command, NO one knows who Ms. Bennington is, Magical reappearing teeth.... I Need to find out what's going on. I know I'm not crazy. ''From that moment forward I sent myself on a quest to get to the bottom of that day's events, But I also sent myself on a quest that should have been left alone... Ch.2 All Powerful, Immortal Online Community ''It's January and I watch through the Window as snow falls gracefully to the ground. I'm on the computer trying to think of any possible things that could give me a idea to what happened a few months ago. If you didn't already know, the first day of school my substitute teacher transformed into a giant crazy Fruit bat and tried to kill me. Yeah, LONG story. So anyway, the last few months have been pretty decent. Not considering that everyone thinks I'm crazy and tries to avoid me. But it's all good. Ever since the incident in the bathroom I've been searching to try to find answers. Anything at all that would help me. But I've found nothing whatsoever. I mean, giant Fruit Bats? Water coming to my aid? Who could possibly explain that? That's why my search ends today. How was I so blinded not to see it? NO ONE on the face of the earth has ever experienced something even similar to that. Oh jeez, wonder why? ''It's because it's not real. None of it. Maybe I just had a crazy moment. I once read somewhere that sour bread can sometimes make you hallucinate. That HAS to be it. I sighed in relief. Now I can get back to my normal life. Hopefully I can get my reputation back before the end of the school year. I still can't believe it though, How could I possibly think of something so stupid? Time Skip It's March now and everyone is unwinding from Spring break. Everything is starting to return to normal with me and the "Rabid Fruit Bat" Incident. Mr. Shinoda is starting the Greek mythology unit in Literature. So to start it off he decided to read us the ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I was quickly sucked in. I don't know why, but it fascinated me. Monsters, children of gods, it was awesome. After school I went on the computer like I usually do, and searched up Percy Jackson stuff. I still couldn't get over how striking it was to me. After a while I searched up Demigods. About 200,000 items popped up. I clicked the first, Http://www.demigods.wikia.com/. The first thing I saw was "A Safe Haven for Demigods!" This looks like a cool role play site ''I thought. I started looking on the site. I clicked the first link titled "HELP!!!!!!" I clicked it. It was amazing. How people could think up of this stuff. The story was about something related to a group of kids finding a nest of baby Drakons and they needed suggestions of what to do with them. I decided to hop into the story. I quickly created a character in my head and started to type " As Stephen looked out onto the distant mountains he heard a desperate scream. 'HELP!' He then ran to what looked like a cave, but in the cave Stephen found a bunch of kids around his age seeming to have their hands full with a group of baby Drakons. 'Need some help?' I waited a few minutes then refreshed the page. There were several new posts I read them. The first one said " Um, Are you feeling ok?" The second post said "This is no time for jokes!, The mother might come soon! We need to either A.) Kill them or B.) Train them to be good." I, thinking that they were talking to other characters in the story, wrote " 'Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Stephen.' Stephen said. He then heard a loud shaking sound in the distance 'The mother is coming! Let's just kill the babies, it's much easier' Stephen then pulled out a 2 foot long Oceanic steel sword and started hacking the babies to pieces" Shawn then refreshed the page after a few minutes and saw this. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MESSING AROUND! IF I WERE THERE RIGHT NOW I WOULD PIMP SLAP YOU TO THE PITS OF TARTARUS!!!!!!" Me, confused by the comment, Responded "OCC: Sorry for just jumping in the story, There was nothing on the top of the page warning me not to just butt in. OC: ' After Stephen had finished up with the Drakons he turned and said 'What are all of you doing just standing there! Run!" Once again I waited a few minutes then refreshed the page. I saw two posts, the first one read "AND YOU'RE STILL MAKING JOKES! I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU BANNED! NOW WHY DON'T YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND GET OFF THIS SITE" I was hurt by the comment. I still didn't know what they meant. I then scrolled down to the second one. " Calm down Lindsey. He misunderstood the websites purpose. The Mortal simply thinks that this is a simple 'Role Play.' He was serious when he made those comments" I was confused by this comment. But when have I not been confused by this site? I then wrote "OCC: um, I'm really not sure what you mean, Mortal? You're one too." I counted to 60 then refreshed. One comment " Yes mortal, I am not Immortal. What I meant was You're a regular mortal. This website is for people who are real demigods. You know, like the Percy Jackson books. " I was dumbfounded by that comment. She couldn't be serious. Percy Jackson is a work of pure fiction created by the author Rick Riordan. I then started writing " WTH! And I thought ''I was Schizophrenic. Seriously people, That is completely false. The Greek gods aren't real. Now, good night." I then walked down stairs into the kitchen and started on my homework. Just some overdue math. I quickly finished it and went up stairs again. I laid down on my bed. But something sharp poked me in the back. I grabbed behind me and brought it up to my face. It was a blood stained tooth. The same of which I knocked out of Ms. Benningtons mouth that day so many months ago. It all suddenly came to me. No wonder why the Percy Jackson books sounded so familiar. Water lashing out at my aid. Killer Fruit Bat. No one knowing who Ms. Bennington was. It was practically my life. It was ridiculous how I didn't figure it out until now. I am ''a demigod. I hopped out of bed and went back on the demigods website. I went back to the Article titled "HELP!!!!" I came back to see some not so nice words directed to me. I started typing "Flag of truce. I'm sorry for my behavior. You were right, I did misunderstand the situation. You said that this website was for demigods right? Well I'm a demigod myself. I was wondering if you could give me advice. See A few months ago, my teacher turned into a giant Fruit Bat and attacked me in the boys bathroom. After I killed it I ran to my classroom I told all of my friends what happened and they claimed that she never existed. Any suggestions on what happened?" After a few minutes I refreshed. There was one message for me. It was by the same user that explained things to me before. "Ah, ok. I would be glad to help. My name is Caroline by the way. It sounds like a Chiropteran, extremely dangerous. So, what are your traits?" A few minutes past and I started writing "Well, I see The future In my dreams. I love reading, writing and listening to Music. Fast healer. I always try to think of a way around fighting. Excellent shot when it comes to ranged weapons. Loves to be organized. I'm a lover not a fighter, but can still knock you the F*** out...Creative, Large imagination... Fears the unknown and the dark. My Ancestors Practiced Magic. Loves the Ocean. Am anxious and self-conscious... Ummmmmm. What does it sound like to you?" I then pressed refresh. Caroline responded "Son of Apollo, Definitely." I was confused and wrote back "What do you mean?" I waited a while then refreshed. She wrote back "You're a son of Apollo. The Greek god of the Sun." '''Time skip' It's been a month since I found out I was a demigod. All is well I suppose. Caroline has been teaching me over the internet how to survive and control my powers. No luck whatsoever on the controlling my powers. But I've learned a ton on how to survive. The Website is brilliant. I hear of so many people who have been saved just from the info on the site. There is SO MUCH DRAMA on their though it's ridiculous. (But That's a story for another day) I was glad to be part of it all. It's like a huge, happy, all-powerful, online family. Ch. 3 My House Key burns Down the House It's the end of the school year and I'm now officially a High school man. The school year wasn't all that bad besides the fact that I was attacked by a Chiropteran. I got back my reputation completely. It was hard but now the Fruit Bat incident has passed and I'm back to my old retarded self. Another hard part about the year was not telling anyone about how the world really ''is. ''"What did you do yesterday Shawn?" Oh just talked to my fellow all powerful demigod friends and learned how to decapitate a Canadian giant "Oh, the usual." '' Everyday had some type of scenario like that. But I'm sure none of them suspects that I'm a demigod. The demigod site gets better and better every day I go on. I was quickly welcomed in with open arms. There's some seriously cool stuff that I didn't know about Greek mythology before. Most of the other users are going to CHB for the Summer so it's going to be kind of lonely on the site. I want to go but I don't think my parents will let me. I'm not sure if they suspect that I'm a demigod yet. Which is one of my goals for the Summer. Get attacked by a giant Fruit bat, Check. Learn that I'm a demigod, check. Learn that everything about the world is not what it actually seems to be, check. Find any hints if my parents know that I am a demigod, Not check. If they don't know that I am one, convince them that I am. So that's my agenda for the Summer. Sound easy? Probably, but it's not going to be. I was thinking about this all as I was walking home from school. I decided that since it was the end of Jr. High I should try something new. One thing that is cool about being a demigod is that we're so heroic. I'm not necessarily heroic but a lot of others are. Just hearing their stories sends chills down my back. If I learned anything from Caroline it's that being a demigod is dangerous. 90% of the total population of demigods dies before they reach college age. It's ridiculous as it is sad. They either die some horrible death or disappear. I was just about a block away from my house when I noticed something about the air, a few seconds ago it was really windy, now it's still. Not just that but I couldn't hear any birds chirping or any Cicada's buzzing. The air seemed ominous, as if everything was taking shelter for bad weather. I decided to hurry home. I was just getting up to my front porch. I relaxed my shoulders, I would finally be safe. But that's when everything turned from bad to worse. I heard a bunch of high pitched squeaking, similar to that of a rat. Then I started smelling something burning. I just figured that someone was moving a grill while they were grilling something. I just looked behind me and seen a flock of Crows far in the distance. I turned and entered my house key into the lock. But then a Ice cold chill went from the top of my neck to the bottom of my spine. The so very familiar feeling that was so very distant. All I could think of was ''Oh Crap. I just froze. I wanted to go inside but something in my gut stopped me. I turned around. You know the Crows that I saw earlier? Well, they weren't Crows. You know Ms. Bennington at the beginning of the school year? Well that's what it was, except times 50. And the burning. That was them burning blocks of neighborhoods at a time with their fire breathing. They were swooping down at me with incredible speed. I quickly turned and put my key back in the lock and twisted. That's when all Hell broke loose. No, not Hades, straight up Hell. I suddenly felt a burning sensation throughout my body. I looked down and seen that I was on fire. I then looked up to see that the house was on fire. Oh great, now we can go down together. '' I flipped the F out. I screamed, started waving my hands around like I was trying to fly, and slammed straight into the door. The door broke through Immediately. I tripped and landed on my face. I didn't get up. I figured that it would all be over with soon enough. I heard something behind me say with a deep raspy voice " That's the one that killed me the 643rd time. We can return to the nest now. Colony, FLY!" I then heard a large series of flapping then nothing besides the crackling of the flames. I was seriously burning now. I Raised my hand to my face and it looked like spaghetti. In desperate exasperation I screamed "HELP!" I heard a sudden rushing sound and a bunch of Simultaneous explosions. I raised my head as much as I could to see a large Black and White mass coming straight towards me. After that I couldn't tell you what happened. Because everything faded to Black in a sweet, sudden, and eternal silence. '''Time Skip' Death is a peaceful thing. Silent, Black, just pure nothingness. Or that's what I thought before I found out I wasn't dead. A voice jumped up at me like a knife stabbing into my neck and being dragged across my spinal cord. "Awake young hero, your time has not yet come." That's when I felt a jolt. All of the Black and silence exploded into even more Black. But instead of even more silence I heard straight up chaos. Crying, screaming, burning, and fire trucks in the distance. My eyes burst open. I was laying at the foot of the stairs soaking wet. I slowly raised my hands. They were fine, Some burn marks but other than from what I saw and felt I was fine. I slowly got up. I was slightly sore. I couldn't remember much but as I moved more and more it started to all flood back to me. I gasped when I remembered the Chiropterans. But It must have been a dream because the house was perfectly fine besides that is was wet. On that thought a radio burst to life. "This is just a catastrophe, Bob. The whole entire town is in ruins." The Radio then made a spark noise then became lifeless. I slowly turned around and reached for the door. When my hand reached the door handle a memory popped into my head. I thought this door was broken down. ''I slowly turned the handle and opened the door. What I saw dropped me to my knees. Everything was rubble and ashes. There was an immense Fire in the distance. My town was in ruins. "What did they do to my city!" I slowly got up and stumbled down the stairs. I then thought of all my family and friends who were probably killed in the fire. Tears then started to slip down my face. I wiped the wetness off with my hands and looked up. I turned my head right, then left. When my Head turned all the way left another memory popped into my head. I just turned around and muttered "Well, It looks like I don't have to ask my parents." I then walked up the steps to my house and walked inside. As I was shutting the door I muttered " Because I'm going to Camp Half-blood anyway Chapter 4 I "Dramatically" get Off a Train The train skidded to a stop in front of me as I was at a Chicago train station whose name I didn't care to learn. I was still in shock. All of my friends and family are dead. Or probably dead. I can't cry anymore though, I'm to numb. A guy in his 40's wearing a business suit next to me asked " So, What's your story?" The look on his face was like " This guy's been through a lot." ''Oh, well see, I'm an all powerful demigod. So at the beginning of my school year a huge bat like creature called a Chiropteran disguised itself like a teacher and attacked me in the boys bathroom. Recently, they came back to get revenge on me and burned my whole entire town to the ground '' I was too tired to make up a story so I just responded "Oh, the usual." The guy just simply walked away and so did I. I walked on to the train and took a seat closest to the door. There wasn't a lot of people on the car, just 6 men, 4 women and 3 children. I leaned under my seat and got a cracker from my bag and started to nibble on it. The salty taste soothed me in a way most people wouldn't understand. I thought back to my days at St. Aidan's private school. Everyone used to call me" The Crackerjack." I earned that nickname by Jacking a guys face up and force feeding him crackers. Hey, what can I say? He insulted and threatened my family. That doesn't fly with me. Not at all. The memory made me smile, but just as fast as I remembered it I remembered that all of them were probably dead. That sure wiped the smile off my face. I stopped eating the cracker and put it in a plastic bag, frankly I lost my appetite. I looked across the aisle and looked at I guy holding a newspaper up to his face. On the front page of the newspaper a Title caught my eyes. "Small Town in Northern Illinois in Flames" My eyes drooped even more then they were, if that was even possible. This was too much for me, I just wanted to die. I set my head back and closed my eyes. I just wanted all of this to be gone. Gone. Gone... '''Time Skip ' ' ' ' ' I''' awoke with I start. I was freezing. I lift my head up but then regretted that decision, my neck was terribly sore. I looked around on the train, it was just me. ''That's odd ''I thought. I then noticed that the windows on the train were frozen I turned around and used my shirt to wipe away some of the frost on the window and looked out. What I seen took my brain a few seconds to process what it was. It was snowing. It was snowing, in June. I turned back in my seat and got a sweat shirt from my bag and put it on. I cuddled up against the edge of the section divider and tried to go to sleep again. ''This is just a dream ''I thought to myself. ''' Category:Self-Insertion Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:PG-13 Rated Story